El origen del universo
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Rin es todo dulzura y belleza. Lo piensa siempre así, como una verdad más del universo como se le conoce. [Rin/Obito].


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto **¡Yo no escogí el título!** del foro **La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas**.

 _Eeeeerrrrr, bueno, ¿cómo han estado? Perdónesquesoymalaconlasnotaslosélosaben. La verdad es que pensé que no iba a publicar este escrito, pues ya tenía la mitad hecha hasta que dije "Agh, qué carajo es esto" (y blasfemia como esa) y decidí borrarlo todo. Debo admitir que en un principio me había rendido y hasta había considerado salirme del reto. Pero fue una tarde (de hecho una mañana) en la que desperté y me dije "Es un bonito día, ¿por qué no sufrir?" y...¡tarán! Salió esto. En fin, espero les guste esto que escribí para la OTP —porque tenía que hacer un fic de ellos—._

 ** _._**

 ** _El origen del universo_**

 ** _._**

 **i.**

 **R** in es todo dulzura y belleza.

Lo piensa siempre así, como una verdad más del universo como se le conoce. En su mente ella nunca podría ser lo contrario y si lo fuera sería el mismo infierno —porque no sería Rin—.

La idolatra lo suficiente como para enamorarse de ella pero no demasiado como para que le reprenda.

(—Obito, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Te quedaste mirándola todo el rato, idiota —Miró mal a Kakashi por haber contestado algo que no iba para él.)

Claro que hay veces en las que se descuida y se queda mirándola embobado, pero ella nunca se percata. Al menos así parece.

Y así lo quiere…

Pero su ensoñación cae en picada cuando ve a Kakashi mirándolo con desaprobación y burla.

 _Es ahí donde Obito le lanza una de sus increíbles ilusiones oculares, obligándole a pedirle perdón mil veces por todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar._

Pero todavía no tiene el Sharingan.

…Suspira.

 **ii.**

Rin está enamorada de Kakashi.

Lo sabe bien, quizá bastante. Desde las miradas risueñas hasta las sonrisas un tanto tímidas que le brinda cada vez que la ocasión se presenta; provechosa para ella, decepcionante para él.

Y tiende a fingir que no ve nada para que Minato-sensei no le vea con compasión, pues sabe que él sabe cómo se siente.

(Un día, harto de eso, le preguntó a su maestro si alguna vez Kushina-san había estado enamorada de otro. Minato lo observó con sorpresa pero al instante sonrió.

—Nunca se lo he preguntado, pero dudo que eso tenga importancia a estas alturas. Después de todo, ella me ama y yo la amo a ella.

Claro, cómo se le ocurrió preguntar. Era obvio que esos dos eran almas gemelas. De todas formas dudaba que a alguno de ellos le hubiera gustado otra persona.

—Pero, Obito, no te rindas. Sé que podrás lograrlo.

Sonrió. Supo que era mentira.)

Y eso le hace sentir, más que incómodo, miserable. Aunque no se rinde y no piensa hacerlo, pues Rin es su mejor amiga pero también su mayor anhelo y eso es algo que nadie le va a poder quitar.

Ni siquiera Kakashi.

 **iii.**

«Rin tiene la piel de porcelana». Compara.

Lo sabe por todas esas veces en que tuvo que curar sus heridas y ponía sus manos sobre él.

Lo mágico de todo eso era su sonrisa, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar(lo). Porque ese simple gesto hacía que el dolor desapareciera y solo quedara la agradable sensación de ser atendido por ella.

 _._

— _¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Obito? Es un moretón muy feo…_

— _Ah, es que quise alcanzar una vasija en la cocina y…bueno, me resbalé —Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. Escuchó a Rin suspirar._

— _Bueno, al menos no fue tan grave y… —Dejó de escucharla y vio sus mejillas, siempre había tenido curiosidad por esas marcas que llevaba en el rostro. Supuso que era un distintivo de su clan, así como los Inuzuka, pero no sabía nada realmente—. ¿Obito? ¿Qué tienes?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Parecías distraído —dijo preocupada._

— _Ah, lo siento. Es solo que…me preguntaba…por qué tienes esas marcas —Estiró una de sus manos hacia su rostro y con la yema de sus dedos rozó su mejilla. Suave, tersa, cremosa._

 _Ella solo se quedó mirándolo._

 _._

 **iv.**

Rin tiene algo. Algo que le llamó la atención desde la primera vez que la vio y que aún ahora sigue impresionándolo increíblemente.

Comenzó con una chispa. Un pequeño interés en la niña que le reservó los papeles de inscripción para la Academia y que se los entregó feliz al ver que había llegado, tarde, pero lo había hecho.

Luego continuó cuando ascendió a genin y le asignaron su equipo, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la misma niña —niña en ese entonces, Rin después— formaba parte de él; y se transformó en cariño.

Y después de eso solo sucedió, fue algo repentino, igual que dormir. Primero lentamente, y luego de golpe.

Incluso hoy continúan creciendo sus sentimientos por ella.

 **v.**

Se da cuenta de que su mundo gira en torno a Rin, comienza y termina con Rin, el prólogo y el epílogo son uno solo con Rin y nadie más que con Rin.

Ya sabe eso.

Que la quiere tanto que hasta duele. Duele por tanta belleza, por tanto amor no correspondido, por tantas comparaciones. Pero no puede evitarlo, pues todo va más allá de ello.

Es algo incomprensible, como el mismo origen del universo. Algo sin explicación y rodeado por inexorable misterio.

Y, por consecuente, infinito.

 _._

— _Ayudándome…es como si estuvieras salvando al mundo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Bueno, es que… ¡me convertiré en Hokage! Y si no estoy bien no puedo hacer eso, ¿entiendes?_

— _Sí, aunque es un tanto complicado…_

— _Entonces, para eso…tienes que estar junto a mí. Como…tú sabes…_

— _¿Sí?_

 _._


End file.
